penguindrumfandomcom-20200214-history
Penguin Trio
The three penguins 1., 2., and 3., are assigned to the Takakura siblings. Not much is known about these penguins as they are never discussed past the first episode. The only remarks made about them are that only Kanba, Shoma & Himari can see the three penguins that arrive at their house in a box. The Takakuras immediately begin using the penguins to complete tasks and the penguins are always obedient. The penguins have no real sigificance to the plot and are there rather for comic relief and to add in an "adorable" factor. The penguins' actions almost always have comedic value, and this is criticized by some viewers, as this occurs in many scenes that are meant to be dramatic and important. Yet the camera sometimes pans to focus on the penguins' antics, which detracts from the drama. However, this can also be praised as an atmospheric technique. They are each voiced by respective partners: #1 is voiced by Kanba's seiyū, #2 by Shoma's seiyū and #3 is voiced by Himari's seiyū. It has been commented that the penguins are reflections of the characters that they are associated with, and this is apparent in the series as the penguins are often seen acting out the same scenes as their 'owners,' or doing things associated with them. They are also used for symbollic reasons, some of which are explained in sections below. The Takakuras' penguins are seen putting themselves in a box in the Central Library's Hole in the Sky Library, so it is almost certain that they are affiliated with the Destination of Fate. Supporting this further, during the Princess of the Crystal's speech sequences, Penguin 2. is continuously seen pressing a button that opens a trap door that Shoma repeatedly falls in to and also the princess is seen standing on the 2 other penguins at the end of thesequence, perhaps suggesting that the penguins are her minions and that she was the one who assigned the penguins to the Takakuras. Penguin 1. This penguin is assigned to Kanba. It has the distinguishing features of eyebrows (which usually create an angry expression on the penguin's face) and a bandaid on its cheek, mirroring the bandaid that Himari gives to Kanba where they were children. It can be said that these characterisations are a reflection of Kanba's character - he seems to take things the most seriously out of the three siblings and he is often getting hurt whilst trying to protect his family. Penguin 1. likes to eat a lot, like Penguin 2. and it is often seen looking up womens' skirts and reading play-boy magazines which, again, reflects how Kanba has a reputation for being a player (Shoma calls him a "play-boy"). However, towards the very end of the show, symbolism is created via the antics of Kanba and Himari's penguins; as Himari pleads with Kanba to stop fighting for her and to stop his mission for the Kiga Group, Penguin 3. is shown showing a play-boy magazine to Penguin 1., trying to get him to look at it, but Penguin 1. is uninterested and reads a normal book instead. This represents how Kanba is now completely focused on his work to save Himari and has become a lot more serious about what he needs to do, whereas Himari wants him to stop and to go back to the way he used to be. Penguin 2. #2 is Shoma Takakura's penguin partner. It is the most unremarkable looking of the three, having no distinct physical markings. Only by the differences of the other two is it discernible. More often than not, 2. is just getting in the way rather then helping (once nearly getting Shoma into trouble by making him seem like a train molester). He likes to eat a lot, and takes food from wherever possible, whether it's a jar of plums in Ringo's house or someone's bento box on the subway. In addition to consuming a lot of food, he also produces a large amount of drool. In some cases his actions may be considered "gross" like when he warmed up onion buns with his fat rolls or was using his farts to fly. He also likes to kill bugs and handily keeps a bug spray with him at all times and uses it when he spots an insect. He has even attempted to spray such things as shoes and skunks with bug spray. A viewer theory as to why Penguin 1. and 2. in particular eat so much food is because it is a parallel to the metaphorical scene in which Kanba and Shoma almost starve to death by being kept in caged boxes. So, it is as though these penguins eat to make up for this instance. Penguin 3. Also known as "San-chan", or "Threetie", which is what Himari calls her but only in the Japanese original. Interestingly, "San-chan" is a homophone for "Sun-chan," the name of the cat that Himari and Shoma care for as children. It can be assumed that this Penguin is female due to it's 'tertiary sexual characteristics' (eyelashes and a pink bow) to suggest this, but also because she is a reflection of Himari, who is female. She is assigned to Himari. The penguin is an exceptional knitter (it is seen knitting very quickly) and helps Himari with her own knitting projects. In Episode 02 she adopts a luxurious curly blonde wig. 3. pays special care to her appearance with her brand new blonde wig. She helps Himari around the house, accompanying her on errands and helping with cooking. But despite her typically girly personality she doesn't mind eating fish off the ground. This penguin is also used for symbollic purposes as well as a direct parallel to Himari. When Himari's life is being endangered by Keiju Tabuki, Penguin 3. is with Himari but continues to knit. She is knitting fast and with red wool - the wool that Himari uses to make a sweater for Kanba. When she and Himari partially descend the shaft in the metal tub, a thread of the material appears to be reaching out to Kanba, who stands above them. This symbolizes the Red String of Fate linking Himari and Kanba, which is a reoccuring symbollic idea in the series. In a later episode when Himari finishes the sweater, she gives it to Kanba saying it is a gift to say thank you for everything he's done for her; when Himari is dangling in the shaft, she decides to try and commit suicide to stop Kanba having to suffer for her sake and, with what she thinks are her final words, she says thank you to Kanba, and this is why Penguin 3. is seen rushing to finish the sweater for Kanba since it represents Himari's gratitude. Site Navigation Category:Animals Category:Characters Category:Conjectural-Titled Articles Category:Females Category:Males